Rashomon and the Weretiger
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: A young man loses his memory, forgetting everything he knows about himself and others. As time goes on, his memory comes back after encountering an important person from his past. However, their reunion is not a joyful one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my second yaoi story for Bungo Stray Dogs. I hope you all enjoy it. Credit also does to KarouUchiha, who helped me write this. Please read her stories as well. Well, let's start the story. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Chapter One_

* * *

 _(Yokohama)_

The evening sun had just began to set. By a river with a bridge over it, a lone figure suddenly fell to his knees and to the ground. He was panting heavily and blood was coming out of the various injuries he had received.

'This isn't good...' he thought. 'I might actually die... I have to keep going... Or else... I'll be dead...'

He tried to get up but felt too weak to stand up. He turned slowly, groaning in pain as he did so, and looked up at the sky. His mind had brought the image of a person, a man, into his head. Someone he had just hurt. Someone he knew who will never forgive him. And someone... he loved. A single tear fell from one of his purple-yellow eyes.

'I'm so sorry, Ryunosuke... I know you'll never forgive me for what I did, but... I'm really am sorry.' he thought.

His eyes got heavier and they became to close. Everything went dark as he passed out. As he laid on the ground, unmoving, someone spotted him from the bridge above just as that person was about to jump over it and into the water below.

"Oh dear, that's not good."

* * *

Everything was dark. It was unknown how much time had passed, it seemed like forever. It was hard, but the young man somehow opened his eyes, blinking from the sudden light. He slowly turned his head and saw he was in a room and was laying on a bed and wearing some pajamas.

'Where am I...' he thought, slowly sitting up. He groaned, holding a hand to his head. 'My head hurts...'

Then he heard a door open.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

The light grey haired boy looked and saw a tall, young man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"W-Where am I?" he asked, not knowing if this person was an enemy or not.

"Take it easy, you're alright. Found you on the brink of death that day by the river. You were brought here and treated, but you've been unconscious for almost three."

"Three days?"

"Yup, we were a bit concerned that you wouldn't wake up. But you're alive so it's all okay."

The light grey haired male didn't say anything, looking down at his lap for a moment.

"Uh, I have a question..." he said.

"What is it?"

He looked at the taller person, a certain look in his eyes.

"Who am I?"

"Eh?"

* * *

 _(Later)_

"It's definitely amnesia." Akiko said after she had examine the boy. "Most likely from the injuries he had gotten. His body is fine, it's just his mind. And I can't really do anything about that. We'll just have to wait and see how long until his memory returns. If it returns at all. He may never remember at all."

"Never?" the light grey haired boy repeated.

"Don't look so down. You can start your life afresh." Osamu reassured him.

"I'm not sure if I can be happy about that." he replied. 'But, what am I going to do?' he thought to himself. 'I don't remember anything. Do I have people I care about? Do I even have a place to live?' he held a hand to his forehead when it started to hurt when he tried to think about remembering.

"Hm, Atsushi-kun? You okay?"

"M-My head just hurts a little." he replied. "Wait..." he looked at the older male. "Atsushi?"

"That's your name."

"H-How do you know that? Do we know each other?"

"Hm, maybe."

"Come on, give me a break here."

Osamu chuckled. "Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay. Right now, we need to figure out what to do with you. I have an idea, you can join our Agency."

He was told about the Detective Agency, a group that took care of cases that the police couldn't. And some of the members were ability users, people with strange powers.

"An ability? Do I have one?" Atsushi asked.

"Yes, you can turn into a tiger." Osamu told him.

"Tiger?"

"Yup, it's very impressive. Although, you might have some problems controlling it. Since you're technically new to it now."

"I see." was all he said. 'So I'm an ability user.' he thought. 'At least I know that and my name, kinda...'

And when he became a member of the Agency, he would be able to afford an apartment room given to him and some other expenses. All in all, it wasn't bad. Even though, he still wanted to know who he was. Wanted to know his past because he felt that something was off. Something he just couldn't place. He felt like something, or someone, was missing. It confused him and every time he tried to remember, his head would hurt. Almost like his mind didn't want to remember. If that was true, it must have been very bad.

Atsushi sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Does your head still hurt whenever you try to remember anything, Atsushi-kun?"

"Tanizaki-san..." he turned the other eighteen year old. "Yeah, it does."

"Maybe you should take it easy, you don't have to rush yourself to try and remember."

"I know, but something just feels off. I want to remember, but I feel like a part of me doesn't want to. Does that make any sense?"

"I think so." Tanizaki said. "But you really shouldn't force yourself to remember, you might end up hurting yourself."

"You're probably right. Thanks, Tanizaki-san."

"No problem." he said. "You can talk to me anytime."

The light grey haired boy smiled a bit.

* * *

 _(In another area of Yokohama, in Port Mafia territory)_

A very important meeting with nearly all the members of the group was gathered there. It was to discuss their transgressions and the person responsible.

"I assume no one needs to explain why we're all here." the boss, Mori, said.

No one made a response.

"Good. We are to find and capture Nakajima Atsushi-kun. Someone has put a bounty on his head for seventy billion yen. But, before we hand him to the people who want him, he needs to answer a few questions. So he must be brought in alive. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

A certain member's grey eyes had widened when he heard the name of the person they were suppose to capture.

'Atsushi...' he thought, tightly clutching the arm of the chair he was sitting in. 'It can't be, I thought he would have died from the injuries he received after... after that, even with his ability. But he's still alive.' the thought of the person he was thinking about gave him mix feelings. Feelings of anger and a slimmer of relief.

He just knew he had to be the one to capture Atsushi before anyone else did. He needed him to answer a few questions of his own before he dealt with him himself. He was at least owed an explanation. He deserved that much after everything.

'Atsushi...'

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

Atsushi sneezed.

"Bless you. Someone must be talking about you."

"Yeah, I hope it's good things."

"You're a pretty likable person, so I'm sure it's fine." Osamu said.

"If you say so..." Atsushi replied. But he had a feeling that wasn't the case and it made him worried, his shoulders tensing up a bit. 'I really hope it's nothing bad.' he thought.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think about it in your reviews. Sorry it was short, but I'm sure the next chapter will be better. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. I hope you will like this one as well. I'm kinda skipping to scenes that involve Atsushi and Ryunosuke, so it's not a complete revision of the series and I won't be doing everything in it. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

* * *

Atsushi still couldn't remember much about himself or anything else. But, he had adapted quite well to his situation and got along with the Agency. He had also picked up a little, white kitten, with pink ears, tail, and eyes, that he named Tama. She was very cute and he was even allowed to bring her to work with him.

No one else had a problem with it. Things were going pretty well for the amnesiac boy until one day they had gotten a request from a woman, who Osamu hit on the day they met her. She had a request to get rid of some people lurking around her work. For this job, Atsushi, Tanizaki, and Naomi were chosen to go.

"Hey, kid."

"Yes?" the light grey haired boy said to Kunikida as he was getting ready to leave.

"I'm going to give you one piece of advice." the glasses wearer told him, pulling out a picture. "If you see this man, run away immediately."

Atsushi took the photo and looked at it. It was a picture of a man with black hair, tipped with white, and grey eyes. He was also wearing a long, black coat. Suddenly, his head started to throb a bit and he held it.

"What's wrong?" Osamu asked, suddenly appearing besides the younger ability user.

"J-Just a slight headache, I'll be fine." Atsushi replied.

"Hm, okay. Well, this one here is..."

"Akutagawa..." Atsushi cut off the older man, saying the name a bit more to himself as he looked at the photo again. "Akutagawa Ryunosuke..."

"How do you know that?" Kunikida asked.

"I-I don't really know... It just suddenly came to me, like he seems familiar to me somehow. I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Either way, you need to stay away from him. He's one of the most dangerous members of the Port Mafia, who owns the harbor. Even I lose to him in a fight."

Atsushi said nothing and looked back at the picture.

* * *

 _(Later)_

"I'm feeling kinda nervous with all this talk about the mafia and everything." Atsushi said, Tama riding on his shoulder, as he and the siblings were following their client.

"Now, now, it'll be fine since I'll be with you."

"Oh, that's right, Tanizaki-san is also an ability user."

"Yeah, but it's not really suited for battle." the other young man said.

"Big brother's ability is amazing, I love it. " Naomi declared, clinging to her brother's arm.

"Stop it, Naomi, not here."

"They're really close, aren't they, Tama?" Atsushi remarked.

"Meow." Tama responded.

"We're here."

The group looked and saw that their client had lead them to an alleyway.

"Hm, that's odd." Tanizaki remarked as they went ahead. "This is a dead end. Strange... Is this really the place? Uhm-"

"Higuchi." the woman said.

"Higuchi-san, if outlaws back out of something, they usually prepare an escape route, but if they came from over there, there would be no way out."

"I know all about that but, this was all a trap." the woman said, putting her blonde head in a bun. "My targets, are you guys!" she pulled out a phone and held it to her ear. "Akutagawa-san, I've captured them as planned. We can now dispose of them."

"Did you say... Akutagawa?" Tanazaki said, his eyes widening.

"Excellent, I'll be there in five minutes."

"For the sake of our boss..." the blonde woman put the phone away and pulled out two guns. "I will gladly kill you all right here!"

"She's Port Mafia!"

She fired at them and Tanizaki felt something warm and wet splash on his face.

"Onii-sama... are you alright?" Naomi asked before she fell, her brother catching her and seeing her back all red and bloody.

"Naomi-san!" Atsushi yelled.

"Naomi! Naomi, open your eyes! W-What do I do? Bandages... Atsushi-kun, do you have bandages?! No, I have to clean the wound first, that's not right... I should get Doctor Yosano to treat her.. I have to get her to the infirmary... Atsushi-kun, hurry..."

Suddenly, the barrel of a gun was pointed at the back his head.

"This is the end." Higuchi said. "I have looked into you. You are a key combat personnel. Why don't you join your lively little sister?"

He turned his head. "Huh?" he glared at her darkly, making her flinch a bit. "How dare you, a mere mafia, hurt Naomi." he picked his sister and stood up. "Light Snow."

The female mafia saw a snowflake fall. "Snow? In this season?"

"Atsushi-kun, take cover inside." Tanizaki told him. "Leave this bitch to... to kill."

She shot him, but he just turned into snow.

"My light snow shall turn this snow-filled space into a smokescreen."

"Where are you?!" Higuchi turned, aiming her gun and trying to see the young man but couldn't.

"My body shall be overwritten with the scenery behind me. You see me not."

"Still... You'll still get shot!" she shot the guns two the side.

Suddenly, she felt hands encircle her neck from behind.

"Big mistake." Tanizaki said. "Die!" he started to strangle her.

As he was doing so, he felt instant pain in his back. The hold he had on her was released and he fell to the ground, the sharp, black spikes that were stabbed into his back being pulled out. Atsushi looked and saw the very man he was warned to run away from if he saw him. He felt the older man's intense gaze on him and his head started to throb.

'Why does my head hurt all of a sudden?' he thought, holding a hand to his head. 'Is it because of him? Do I know him?"

"Akutagawa-senpai." Higuchi said to the man, who coughed a bit, after recovering from her near death experience. "Please, I can handle this on my-"

She was cut off when he slapped her across the face.

"Did you not pay attention at the meeting or are you just stupid? We need Atsushi alive. What if you shot him by mistake? Useless imbecile."

"I'm sorry..." she apologized, holding the side of her face.

"Need me alive?" Atsushi questioned to himself. "You're after me? Why? Who are you?"

Ryunosuke's eyes widened when he heard that.

"You..." he looked at the younger ability user. "Don't recognize me?"

"No, I... I don't really remember anything about myself." Atsushi told him. "But you seem to know me? Do we know each other?"

'It can't be?' the older man thought to himself. 'Amnesia? It could be a trick. Then again, he's always been a terrible liar so, he really has forgotten. He's forgotten what he had done. He's forgotten.. me.'

That last part didn't set well with him at all, feeling both pissed off and sad at the thought. He clenched his fists tightly. Almost tight enough to draw blood. Atsushi flinched when he saw the look the other man threw at him.

'W-Why does he suddenly seem so angry?' he thought. 'But, for some reason, he also looks sad. Why is that?' Then he saw something appear behind him, looking like a black beast, with red eyes, attached to his coat. 'What the hell is that?'

The strange beast shot forward and past by him, barely touching him. he looked down and saw the damage it had caused near his feet.

"We were ordered to bring you in alive. However, if you resist, my Rashomon will bite your leg off next." Ryunosuke warned. "So I suggest coming along quietly."

'What do I do?' Atsushi thought. 'Even if I do go with them, what about Tanizaki-san and Naomi-san? They'll die if I leave them here.'

 _'From now on, you are apart of the Agency. Don't do anything that will smear our reputation.'_

Atsushi clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together at the words Kunikida told him once. Glaring at the mafia, he shot forward.

"Are you planning to die for justice? How cliché." Ryunosuke said.

Then Rashomon shot at him. Just as it was about to reach him, Atsushi dropped to the ground and slide past the other man. Then he came to a stop and picked up one of the discarded guns.

"Oh?"

He aimed and fired at his back. And kept firing until there were no more bullets.

'I got him.' he thought when the older man looked back at him. "No way, how..."

"It seems you truly have forgotten." Ryunosuke said. "If you didn't have amnesia, then you would have remembered that my black beast is an omnivore that can consume anything, even space itself. The space of the bullets trajectory from the gun barrel to the target was eaten away. Once the space gets spilt, guns nor fire can hurt me."

'If that's true, just how the hell is someone suppose to counteract something like that.' Atsushi thought.

"Now you have forced me to keep my promise."

Suddenly, before he could blink, Atsushi felt Rashomon shoot pass him. He looked down and saw his right leg gone. He stared for a moment before yelling and falling down. Hearing the younger man scream made Ryunosuke feel awful. But he had to ignore it or he wouldn't get anywhere. Atsushi was still screaming in pain as blood flowed out of his injury. Then, suddenly, he felt his head start to throb.

'Not again, not now!" he thought, clutching his head and groaning in pain. After a while, the pain went away and he went quiet. He breathed out. "Seriously..." he started to say, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "You really need to work on that temper of yours. It's very unattractive of you."

Ryunosuke's eyes widened and he turned around.

"Geez, you really do keep your word on things. That's kinda scary." Atsushi said, pushing himself up just as a new leg grew out and replaced the one that was bitten off. "Though, I suppose that's way we feel in love, right?" he sighed a little and turned to the older man. "It's been a while... Ryunosuke."

"Atsushi..." was all the other ability user said as he looked into his eyes, eyes that remembered him.

"I'm sure you were surprised I didn't end up dying from those injuries I got during that time. I was, too. Looks like I got lucky. Extremely lucky, even though I deserved what happened to me." the light grey haired boy smiled a bit sadly. "And I know that I've hurt you, I really am sorry for that. I know that isn't enough, and you can't ever forgive me. But, I am sorry." he told him. "I just wanted you to know that."

Ryunosuke didn't say anything, his feelings all mixed up. It was Atsushi, his Atsushi, the one who remembered everything, and the one who broke his heart. One part of him was happy and relieved to see him, but another part felt anger and hatred towards the younger male who had abandoned him with saying a word. Just like how Osamu when he left Port Mafia. But this time, it was worse. Way worse.

"Why? I want to know why."

Atsushi didn't answer him, looking elsewhere with a downhearted expression.

"Answer me!"

"I... I can't really tell you..." the younger male said. "I-It's complicated..."

"You can't tell me?" Ryunosuke questioned, getting more upset.

"No... I can't."

The older man clenched his fists, drawing blood this time.

Suddenly, Atsushi felt something wrap around his neck he was pushed against a wall hard enough to make cracks in it.

"Gah!"

"It's complicated?! You really think you have the right to not tell me why after what you did?!" Ryunosuke yelled., glaring at the boy he was pinning down with his ability. "You betrayed the Port Mafia! You betrayed me!"

Atsushi choked a bit as the black tendril around his neck squeezed tightly.

"Akutagawa-senpai." Higuchi said when he started to cough.

He held up his hand to stop her. He looked back at the younger ability user.

"A part of me has a strong desire to kill you right now." he told him. "However, I have to follow orders and bring you in alive. Someone has put a massive bounty on your head, but, before we give you to them, the boss has a few questions for you."

"I..." the younger ability user chocked out. "I'm not going... back... not even you... can make me..."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, he slashed his arm through the black tendril.

'He tore through Rashomon.' the older ability user thought, seeing the other's arm now like that of a tiger's.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going back to the place with you. I can't and won't. Not even for you, Ryunosuke." Atsushi declared.

"We'll see about that. I'll make you answer for what you've done."

The two stared each other down. Then the younger of the two charged at him, both of them activating their abilities. Before they reached each other, a certain someone suddenly got between them.

"Okay, that's enough of that, now." Osamu said, cancelling out both of their abilities. "Two lovebirds shouldn't fight. And this isn't the place to settle a lover's quarrel anyway."

"Dazai-san."

"Atsushi-kun, it seems you got your memories back. That's great."

"Yeah..." was all Atsushi said.

"You're from the agency. Why are you here?" Higuchi spoke up.

"I'm interested in stalking beauties." Osamu replied, pulling out a device. "So I slipped this on you."

"A bug?! Then you saw through my plan... Right from the start."

"Exactly. Though, I didn't expect what happened. Atsushi-kun, help me carry these two back, will you?"

"Stop right there! You think you can go back alive?!" the woman yelled, pointing at gun at him.

"Stop it, Higuchi, you're no match for him."

"But, Akutagawa-senapi-" she started to say but he cut her off.

"I'll let you go this time. But we will have Atsushi sooner or later. I can promise you that much." Ryunosuke stated. "In the black market there's a seventy billion yen bounty on him. That sum is more than enough to seize control of the underworld."

"Wow, such exciting news!" Osamu said. "You're worth a pretty penny, Atsushi-kun."

"Looks like it."

"I shall call upon the Agency soon." the Mafioso informed. "Hand over seventy billion yen and Atsushi and I will leave you in peace. You can do as we say, or..."

"Fancy a war? With the Agency? Nice, you've got guts. Give us your best shot, if you dare." the taller man told him.

"Tsk, you're just a puny agency and we're the underworld of this city." Higuchi said. "We have dozens of enterprises under our control. Our influence extends over politics, economics, and many others sectors of this city. An agency with just a handful of people will only take us three days to burn down to ashes. No one has ever survived after defying us!"

"I know that much." Osamu said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course, you know that better than anyone. Dazai-san, ex-mafia." Ryunosuke remarked. Then he looked at the younger ability user, an unreadable expression on his face. And you as well, Atsushi... my former lover."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes made. Please let me know what you thought about it in your reviews. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for chapter three. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you to those who have read it so far.**

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

* * *

After that meeting, Atsushi and Osamu had brought Tanizaki and Naomi to the Agency to be healed. Right now, the light grey haired teen was sitting in a chair and thinking. About what happened and how Ryunosuke was when they saw each other again.

'That look in his eyes...' Atsushi thought. 'He was so upset, I don't blame him. He has every right to be angry.' he remembered when the older man addressed him as his former lover. 'I had honestly kind of expected that... Though, it doesn't hurt any less.' he felt something wet stinging his eyes. 'I don't deserve to cry.' he quickly wiped his tears away. 'Not after what I did to him, how I hurt him, how I broke his hurt.'

"Meow."

"Tama." he said when he saw the kitten. "Hey, there."

She hopped onto his lap, leaned up to his face, and licked his tears away.

"Trying to make me feel better? Thanks." he smiled a bit. "I appreciate it, but I don't deserve it. Especially after what I did."

"Meow." Tama tilted her head to the side.

"You see, I hurt someone. Someone I love very much. I betrayed him and now he hates me, he has every right to." Atsushi told her. "I hurt him so much, he wants answers I can't give to him, or else he'll just be hurt even more. He deserves answers, but telling him would break him. "And I don't want to hurt him even more than I already have."

Tama meowed.

"Hey, kid."

"Kunikida-san." Atsushi looked up at the older man. "How are Tanizaki-san and Naomi-san?"

"They're fine, Doctor Yosano is treating them."

Atsushi sighed in relief. Just as he did so, he heard a loud scream coming from the infirmary.

"That's the sound of getting treated?" he questioned doubtfully.

"I couldn't help but overhear that not only did you get your memories back, but there's also a seventy billion yen bounty on your head." Kunikida said.

"Yeah."

"No wonder the mafia went ballistic, they're going all out."

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. They just might come to the Agency." Atsushi said, feeling guilty all over again.

"There's no need to talk about it. It's true the mafia will resort to all sorts of underhand methods. Don't waver because of that. Even professionals get killed if they waver. That's what my master taught me." the older man told him.

"You know your book is upside down, right?" the younger ability user pointed out blankly.

Kunikida said nothing as he turned his book upright.

"Do I look like I would waver because of the mafia?! Even if they attacked us right here right now, I'd kick their ass!"

'He's considerably anxious. He's raving!' Atsushi thought as he watched him. 'This is all my fault... for all I did.' he clenched his hands together.

"Hm, those bastards will be here soon. You bought this on us. Think of something you can do."

'Something I can do...'

"By the way, kid, I've been looking for them for a while, but have you seen my glasses?"

"Kunikida-san, you can make someone worry, can't you?" Atsushi said, seeing the older man's glasses on the top of his head.

Tama meowed in agreement.

* * *

 _(Later)_

The young ability user was out walking and thinking about everything that happened. Seeing his... former lover and being told that he was being hunted down for a bounty that was on his. He saw how Ryunosuke looked when he saw him again. His feelings mixed with anger, hatred, happiness, and relief that he was alive. The one man he loved dearly.

Even though his feelings haven't changed for him, he was sure the older man's feelings for him had. When he said "You betrayed me!", that line broke his heart with such raw emotion. And the way he had called him his former lover and saw that he wanted to kill him, Atsushi could tell he meant it. Eyes that used to look and him with such love and tenderness had been replaced with hated and distance. Seeing that broke his heart.

'What do I do?' Atsushi thought to himself. 'I can't be taken back by the mafia, I know what they do to traitors like me. And they would turn me into the people who put the bounty on my head. But they will definitely attack the Agency. They might send the Black Lizard group. Even though I know how they operate, who knows what will happen if they send an executive after me. It'll just be chaotic. I need to do something and fast. I need to leave before anyone gets hurt.'

He went and found a payphone. He started to dial a number, a bit hesitant in his decision but felt it was best. Someone picked up after the phone rang a few times.

"Who's speaking?" a woman's voice answered on the other line.

"It's me, Higuchi-san."

"Weretiger. What do you want?"

"I'm leaving the Agency, so there won't be anymore reason for the mafia to go after them. I'm going to resign and run away on my own. Catch me if you can."

"I see. In other words 'Please leave the Detective Agency alone'?"

Atsushi said nothing and hung up.

'This will work, I'm top priority for getting captured. If I leave, they're follow. This is for the best.' he thought, walking away.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

Higuchi turned to a subordinate. "Contact the Black Lizard." she ordered.

* * *

Atsushi went to his place and grabbed very little, he was use to surviving on not a lot.

"Meow."

"It's best you don't come with me, Tama." he told the kitten. "It wouldn't be safe for you. You would only get hurt if you stay with me."

She just meowed and rubbed against his leg.

"You'll just follow me, won't you?" he said, smiling a little bit and picking her up. "Alright, Let's go."

He left his place and started to leave, planning to going to another city. Then he suddenly heard gunshots. He got worried and ran the rest of the way, soon arriving at the Agency and seeing some windows destroyed.

'Oh no!' he thought, starting to panic. He ran inside the building and headed up stairs. 'Please don't-'

His thoughts came to a stop when he saw Kunikida flip a man over onto his back.

'Huh?'

He noticed that there was unconscious people, he knew that were from Black Lizard, lying around and that everyone in the Agency was fine.

"There you are, Atsushi. See what a mess you've left us with? Hurry up and help clean up!" the glasses wearer ordered, breaking the other man's hand.

"Kunikida-san, what should I do with these people?" Kenji asked, pointing at a pile of unconscious men.

"Throw them out the window. This is why I hate raids. It costs a ton to tidy up and purchase new equipment. The operation budget is all messed up again. But this isn't too bad, we're pretty much used to it."

"I'm starting to think, that compared to the Mafia, this pack is more dangerous and terrifying. And more heartless, just throwing them out the window." Atsushi told Tama, who meowed.

"Kunikida-kun, I'd better be off to some famous detective work." Ranpo spoke up.

"Oh, you're assisting the investigation of that murder case?"

"Yep. The police says..." he hopped onto one of the desk. "They want advice from Ranpo-san, the famous detective. They came begging with tears in their eyes."

"That's nice, but please get down." Kunikida told him. "And you can take him with you." he pointed to Atsushi, who was still kinda shocked. "And you stop spacing out, make some preparation. Work is piling up like a mountain. Find Dazai and drag him back here while you're at it. He's most likely dunking himself in some river."

Atsushi didn't say anything. Then he started to laugh a little bit to himself., some tears forming in his eyes.

"Huh? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"You're not?"

"I am not."

"Are you crying?"

"Yes, I am!"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter was so short, but I still hoped you enjoy it. They'll be more in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think about the chapter and story in your reviews. Until next time.**


End file.
